The Guardian (A BNHA Fanfiction)
by x3mehntr
Summary: Legends say that the guardians are the most powerful beings other than heroes. At a young age, Ryuu is a guardian meaning the one who protects. Being a guardian is not all fun and games, a guardian's work is not that easy. One day, an evil energy was just in Musutafu, Japan and now it is up to Ryuu to stop it, save the city, and protect the people with the help of the heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

In a place far away from the humans, there is a place known as "The Sanctuary" it is said that this was the place where the guardians live. The guardians are the protector of the world from powerful threats when the heroes can't handle it.

A young boy with green hair was walking down the corridor heading to somewhat a door to a room. He was wearing a red cloth armor of some sort, gray battle pants, combat boots, a pair of black gloves, and a black hood. He reached the door and knocked on it, hearing a quiet 'Come in.' he went inside. Now you may be wondering, who is this young boy? Well, he is Ryuu Fujiki the youngest guardian there is. How you may ask? When he was little his parents show the potential within the young Ryuu, by the time he was 7, his parents died due to a mission. He vowed to get stronger and find the person who is responsible for the death of his parents.

He was taken in by the elder and trained him to be a powerful guardian. His abilities where weapon making, spell casting, and hand-to-hand combat. As he went inside, he saw an old man sitting on a chair and looks at him. "Its been a while, master." Ryuu said as he took a bow and the elder smiled. "My my, you grew up my boy." he said as Ryuu returned the smile and nodded. "Yes it has, so, why did you call me?" he asked as the elder looked at him straight in his azure blue orbs.

"An evil energy was release in the city of Musutafu, Japan. I suspect that it is the doing of Ogma." the elder said as Ryuu listens carefully at the information. "I called you here because I want you to take this job." the elder said. "But, why me? Can't the heroes of Musutafu handle it? Ogma isn't that strong enough yet to wreck havoc in the city." Ryuu said as he begins to stand up. "It may have something to do with the death of your parents." the elder said as silence filled the air. Ryuu turned around the to the elder and looked at him straight into his eyes. "When will I start?" he asked as the elder filled him in with the details.

~3 Months later~

Ryuu's POV:

I was walking along the streets of Musutafu when I heard a sound of broken glass, I looked around and see a villain was robbing a jewelry store down the street. I was about to make a move until suddenly a flash of yellow appeared and saw a man standing there, then I looked at the man and to my surprise, its All Might. Without any hesitation the two of them battle it out, All Might victorious while the villain sent to jail. I sighed and hold my wrists which is a type of bracelet. "If only I can use my powers." I said softly as I began to walk away.

As I start to walk away, I didn't noticed that someone took hold of my shoulder, I quickly morph a sword using my weapon making ability or quirk if you will, taking hold of it and swings it to the person behind me, turning my back to see it was All Might. "All Might! Stop doing that every time!" I yelled and he held his hands up in surrender, I make the sword disappear and looked at him. "I'm sorry Ryuu my boy, but there is something I need to tell you." he said as I raise a brow.

"And what is it?" I asked and he smiled. "You are going to U.A High and become a hero!" he said as I shake my head with a no in a violent way. "Don't you remember that I am a guardian?" I said as he smirks more. "And that's why I asked the elder for the permission to make you a hero, well an undercover guardian as a hero to be exact." he said as I sighed in defeat and looked up.

"Guess my mission starts now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Entrance Exam**

 **Ryuu's POV:**

It was a bright and sunny day, I was walking down the road to U.A High wearing my red headphones on, since All Might wanted me or rather bugged me to go there so badly to "study" which clearly states that I need to be an undercover student there to avoid any suspicions about my identity and my powers as a guardian. I've known All Might since the first day I got to Musutafu, he was one of the heroes I saved during the battle against Tomura Shigaraki. I vaguely remember the memory since I have a scar left to prove it. Ever since then, All Might grew fond of me even when I'm a little annoyed in everything he does.

I reached a building that looked like the letter "H" and noticed that this is U.A High. I walked inside the building only to be bumped by someone behind me, hearing a thud meaning he/she was knocked down. I turn around to see who it was and noticed a boy about the same age as me with black curly hair with green highlights, green eyes staring at me, and freckles around his cheeks wearing to what I assume the school's uniform. "Hey you alright?" I asked as I offer him my hand to help him up. He grabbed my hand and pulled him up, dusting himself off. "Y-Yes I am..." he said as he stuttered a bit. "I'm sorry to b-bump into you... I-I was in a h-hurry..." he said as I wave my hand at him, making it not of a big deal. "Its fine I know that you're in a rush so please, go ahead." I smiled as I gesture him to continue forward and he just bowed at me and heading straight to U.A. 'He's...an interesting boy.' I thought as I went inside U.A.

 **Midoriya's POV:**

I was in a real hurry after mom woke me up so late, well, I don't blame her. The only one to blame was me since I didn't set my alarm last night, I was busy training and when I got home I passed out on my bed. I went to take a quick shower and got dressed in my uniform and went downstairs to get my bento box and a simple toast and went zooming to U.A. At times like this I wish that I had a super speed quirk, but super strength is good right, especially when it comes from your favorite hero All Might.

I was in a real hurry as I run to the road reaching U.A, until I didn't noticed that I bumped into someone, I fell down and thought 'How strong is this person in front of me?' I looked up at the figure to see a boy about the same age as me with medium spiky green hair, azure blue orbs that when you look at him directly it feels like he's piercing to your soul, and a red headphones. Then I noticed that he isn't from U.A because of the clothes he is wearing, probably he's here for an entrance exam. I saw him offering his hand and to which I gladly accepted it as he helped me up. I said sorry and manage to stutter, 'Why did I stutter?' I thought not making myself more embarrassed as I am now, he gestures me to go ahead. I bowed to him as a thank you and a sorry and went to my class, hopefully I'm not that late.

I arrived to my class which is 1-A hoping that Kacchan or Iida isn't from the same class just like me, but boy am I wrong. As I open the door the smile and confidence on my face disappeared as I saw the two of them fighting. "Don't put your feet on the desk!" a boy with glasses which is Tenya Iida yelled to a blond kid who is my childhood friend Kacchan or Katsuki Bakugo who gave him a 'Huh?' for an answer. "Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" Iida said as Kacchan looked at him. "I don't! What junior high did you go to, you side character?" Kacchan asked as Iida answered it. "I attended Somei Private Academy." he said. "Somei? So you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have a fun time crushing you!" Kacchan said in a confident yet cocky way.

Then Kacchan noticed me as Iida did the same, fixing their looks at me as I stood there. "Good Morning!" Iida greeted as he walks towards my direction making the same introduction as he did to Kacchan but I suddenly stopped him. "I heard... I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you Iida." I said as he said something about the entrance exam saying how he misjudged me. Until, Ochaco yelled noticing my features as I looked at her seeing the uniform which really looks good in her. I blushed as she makes some punching motion that I did in the exam saying how awesome it was.

Until someone appeared in what to be look like a yellow sleeping bag behind her. "Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." he said as I look in sheer horror at the man inside it so does Ochaco. He explained being in the hero course and how it took us 8 seconds to quiet down, eventually introducing himself. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Nice to meet you." he said as the class was very surprised that he was our homeroom teacher. Then he took out a blue uniform making it our PE uniforms I guess and heading to the field. Then suddenly another figure appeared behind him wearing the U.A. uniform as well, then he cough a bit. "I'm sorry if I'm late teach." he said as Aizawa looked at him and sighed. "Nice to finally join us Mr. Fujiki. As I have said, I need you to put this uniform and head to the field." he said as he nodded and he shifted his gaze at me, making me nervous. "Hey, its you from earlier." he said as I brace myself for what's going to happen.

 **Ryuu's POV:**

 _~Before going to class 1-A~_

I was heading towards the principal's office to talk to the principal about me taking an entrance exam at U.A. I reached the office and knocked on the door, hearing a "Come in." I went inside to see a bear with a large scar across his right eye, has a nose and tail of a mouse, paws of a dog for hands, and he was wearing an elegant suit with large shoes. "Um...principal?" I asked as he got up and smiled. "Indeed I am, and you must be Fujiki Ryuu, correct?" he asked as I nodded. "I heard quite a lot from All Might that a guardian is going to attend the school." he said as I said "Thank you." and thought 'Why did he even told him that.' "Ah where are my manners, my name is Nezu, the principal of U.A. High, and as you can see, I have an extreme rare case of an animal quirk." he explained as I listened to him, not long until I brought up the thing that I was here

"Mr. Nezu, can I please have an entrance exam to attend the school?" I asked as he pat my shoulder and smiled. "Of course you can." he said as he called All Might. 'All Might? Should he be resting or taking a mission right now?' I thought as All Might entered the office and noticed his original body. "Ah, so you really came huh Ryuu." he said in a cheerful tone as I glare at him. "And I see that you're giving away my secret, huh." I said earning a scratch from his cheek and a blush from All Might. "Right, now then, Mr. Fujiki, you will be fighting All Might to test your quirk and how strong you really are." Nezu said as I looked at All Might. "Not a problem for me." "Same here." we both agreed and headed to the training room within the academy.

We reached the training area and I stood on the end of the arena as All might did the same wearing his costume. "Show me your true strength Ryuu and don't hold back." he said as he turned into his hero form. "Likewise All Might, show me your true strength." I said as I get into my battle stance. As we stare at each other, he made the first move, using his enhanced speed, he quickly went to me and tried to punch me but with my luck I guarded it. For a man with a 3 hour limit, he can use it very well. I pushed him away as I try to punch him and he blocked it as well. A good 30 minutes of back and forth hand-to-hand battle we stopped. 'Good now warm-up is over, time for the real thing.' I said as I smile and All Might appeared in front of me. "New Hempshire Smash!" he yelled as he smashes his body towards me, but his eyes widen at what he saw.

Two azure with yellow accent dual blades in a cross position was blocking his body, barely touching mine. "Where did it come from?" he asked in a surprised way as I pushed him away and smiled. My azure orbs and green hair started to glow, signalling that I was using my quirk. "Guess its my turn now." I grinned and pounced at him, slashing him in the process only for him to dodge and slash his clothes barely. I sighed and smirked. "Guess I missed." I said teasingly as he looked at me in an angry way. "Missed? More likely killed me!" he exclaimed as I chuckle and attacked him again. Every strike I throw he manages to dodge it until I saw him panting and got may chance to show the second part of my quirk.

I closed my eyes and focused all of my energy to my blades and it started to spark a light blue. I opened my eyes and slash it downward, making thunder appear heading straight to All Might. He panicked right away and dodges to the left only to be greeted by my blade on his throat, sweat dripping from his face. "Time's up." I said as if right on cue, he turned back to his original form. I smile and make my weapon disappear and helped him up. "That was a good fight." I said as he wiped away the sweat and chuckled. "You are one hell of a guardian Ryuu." he said as he pat my head.

"That was indeed a very nice fight that you showed me." Nezu said as he stood in front of us. "No doubt about the power of a guardian right before me." he said as he gave me a uniform and a schedule. "You may start now Mr. Fujiki." he said as I nodded and looked at my schedule. I went to a nearby bathroom to change into my uniform and quickly head to class 1-A.

 _~Present~_

I reached my class and coughed as the teacher looked at me, he examined me lazily and explained what we are going to do. I nodded and grabbed the PE uniform he offered me and I noticed a familiar figure behind him. "It's you from earlier." I said as he tensed up and I walked to him. "Guess we're in the same class huh." I said as I smile and he nodded frantically. "As you heard what Aizawa-sensei said, I'm Fujiki Ryuu its nice to meet you." I said as I smile. "M-Midoriya I-Izuku! N-Nice to meet you too!" he said as I smile and nodded.

 **"This is going to be one interesting class."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets**

As what Aizawa said, the students proceeded on wearing the blue uniforms and headed to the field, not until Midoriya walked up to Ryuu.

 **Midoriya's POV:**

I was putting the uniform on, until I saw Ryuu taking off his clothes. I look away in an instant but decided to look again, after all, a well chiseled body is a must for heroes to have. I believe I saw the green haired boy turned around to face me, and I caught a glimpse of his body and something caught my attention.

I saw a big "X"-shaped scar on his chest as he covered it. I finished putting mine on and decided to have a word with Ryuu, I quickly went to him before he leave, blocking his way. "Is there a problem Midoriya?" he asked as he looked at my green orbs with his azure ones. I looked up at him, even though we're the same age, he is slightly taller than me. "U-Um... What happened to your chest?" I asked as I waited for his reply.

 **Ryuu's POV:**

I was shocked by the sudden question Midoriya asked me, well he did saw me changing my clothes, then I guess he saw my scar across my chest as well. I sighed and looked at him, smiling a little bit. "Its from training Midoriya, don't worry about it." I said as the thought of my lie sank in my mind. 'I can't let him know where it came from.' I thought as I walk to the field. "A quirk assessment test?!" everyone except for me yelled as we stood up in the field. "But, what about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Ochaco asked as Aizawa started to explain. "If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for leisurely events." Aizawa said as the class had a surprised look on their face. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are." he continued, but in my case, the days that I have been training to be a guardian that I am now. Not any orientations and such in my regime. "That's also how the teachers run their classes." Aizawa finished and looks at us.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" he asked as took out a device. "Physical fitness test where you weren't allowed to use your quirks." he said as he looked at Bakugo with his hands on his pocket. "Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" he said as Bakugo looked at him. "What was your best result for the softball throw?" he asked as Bakugo answered simply. "67 meters." "Then, try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa said as Bakugo walked to the circle of the field.

"You can do anything you want, as long as you stay in the circle." Aizawa said as Bakugo get into position. I was deep in thought until Aizawa looked at me. "Is there something wrong Fujiki?" he asked as the class stared at me. "Its nothing, I'm sorry." I said as they focused on their looks on Bakugo. As Bakugo is getting ready to throw the ball, I quickly did some hand signs as I increase my physical strenth, speed, and agility for the test. "DIE!" Bakugo yelled as he throw the ball far away, as I wondered why did he say "Die". Aizawa looked at the device and he showed us how far did it go. "750.2 meters" was on the device, the class was well very surprised by that.

"750 meters for real?" exclaimed a blond boy with a black thunder-like highlight in surprised. "What's this? It looks fun!" said a pink haired girl which also happened to have pink skin. "We can use our quirk as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" cheered a boy with long black hair. Aizawa stood there and went quiet. ""It looks fun," huh?" he muttered as the class went silent. "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have that attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa said as the class was still silent, as for me I just looked at him, not even caring if I want to be a hero or not. The only thought of why I'm here in the first place was that I can help the heroes protect these students from danger, or until my cover is blown at least. 'You owe me big time All Might.' I thought as I look at Aizawa with a smirk etched on his face.

"All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight test will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion." Aizawa said as the class stood with a shocked look on their faces.

 **Midoriya's POV:**

"Oh no... this is bad...' I thought as I hold my right hand tight. 'I can only use One for All at either a hundred or zero percent.' I thought as I looked at Aizawa-sensei as he smiled menacingly. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course." he said as I had a worried look on my face. 'A huge test on the first day of school? What am I going to do?!' I thought and panicked in my mind, until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked at it and turn around to see Ryuu. "Hey, calm down Midoriya. You can do this alright." he said as I nodded and smiled a little. "Th-Thanks Fujiki-kun." I said as I get focused.

 _(Timeskip because I'm too lazy to write what happened on the test.)_

As classes were done, I fixed my stuff and get ready to go home. I saw Ryuu was finished packing up so I decided to talk to him. "Hey Fujiki-kun." I said as he smiled at me. "Hey Midoriya, what's up?" he asked as I get a little nervous in front of him, I don't know why I'm so nervous when he is around, it feels like his aura is a little intimidating behind his kind features.

"U-Um... Would you wanna w-walk home w-with me?" I asked as he chuckled a bit, I knew it was a stupid decision to ask him, since his quirk is basically the same as me but stronger than mine. He pat my head and chuckled. "I loved to, but I have to go somewhere. Maybe some other time?" he said as I nodded and he left while waving goodbye. For a guy like him to get into U.A. on his first try, he is sure a complete mystery.

As I was was walking outside, Ochaco and Iida went towards me, saying that if we could walk together home. I nodded and smiled then we head off. After a couple of minutes later, we went to our separate ways and waved goodbye to each other. As I was walking towards home, I saw a familiar green hair, it was Ryuu but, what is he doing? I saw him went to an alleyway and as curiosity hits me, I followed him.

 **Ryuu's POV:**

I was walking along the road heading to an alleyway, I remembered rejecting Midoriya's invitation a while back, apparently a fellow guardian contacted me earlier while the physical fitness exam was still going. As I arrived at my destination, I quickly looked around until I sense a strong presence lingering in the alleyway. I quickly went to the source, not knowing a certain someone was following.

Suddenly a shot of a fireball was visibly seen and I dodge it quickly. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ryuu." judging by the voice it was a male. "I know your here, show yourself!" I yelled as a figure appered. He had long white hair that seemingly the back of it is the long part, he wears a dragon looking armor, and he has a large book with a dragon on it floating on his side. "Uscias!" I said as he smiled clapping his hand.

"Well I'm surprised that you still remember me Ryuu." he said as he smirk a little. "Too bad you didn't have a chance to follow on your parents grave." he said as I clench my fist and looked at him dead straight. "Leave them out of this!" I yelled as he laughed and shoot another fireball at me.

I managed to dodge it and grabbed hold of the bracelet on my wrist. "You want a fight." I said as I stood up and removed my bracelet, glowing in a green aura, covering my body. As the light fades, my uniform was no where to be found, instead I was wearing my green cloth armor, black combat pants, glove, and boots, and my red hood. "Then I'll give you one!" I said as I stood there.

Uscias clapped and chuckled. "Very well done Ryuu, but as much as I wanted to beat you up, Master Ogma expects more from you, but until then." he opened his book and cast a spell appearing in front of me, a large golem. "I'll let you test your skills, rather than pretending to be a hero in this world. Have fun!" he said as he vanished while I was left there to fight it.

 **Midoriya's POV:**

I was surprised at what I saw, Ryuu's uniform changed into somewhat his hero costume, but hearing the Uscias guy saying that Ryuu is a guardian, that was very surprising to me. I have heard the tales of a guardian, and how they are stronger than heroes, but seeing one here in person is so strange especially when its your classmate. I stay hidden and looked at Ryuu and the golem as they begin to fight.

 **Ryuu's POV:**

As I get in my fighting stance, the golem then started charging at me at full speed, I manage to dodge it. For a powerful guardian, Uscias is rather sloppy when it comes to summon creatures. I focused on my energy and manage to make my weapon appear. It was the dual blades I used earlier. I charged at the golem and slashed it, but it didn't budge I did the same and the golem just smack me down./p

I grunted in pain as I dodge it, I tried to punch it but it smack me down again, dodging at the process. I pant and stay calm at the situation, I closed my eyes and started to channel my energy again, I felt the vibration of the ground giving me the sign of the golem charging at me. As the golem was inches away from making contact with me, I opened my eyes and a violet fist-like hammer appeared in my hand and smashes the golem to pieces.

I looked at the hammer and made it disappear. I sighed and sat down on the ground, feeling the effects of my powers draining me. I put my bracelet again and I returned to my normal clothes which is my U.A. uniform. "Fujiki-kun!" a familiar voice echoed the alleyway and noticed Midoriya running towards me.

I saw him looking at my face and began to worried. "Why did you fight it! You could have at least wait for a hero to fight for it!" he yelled in a worried tone, I just smiled and pat him on the head. "But hey, I'm alive right." I said with a chuckle and sighed. "Guess you know about my secret." I said as he looked away. "T-To tell you the truth, I-" he said as I stopped him and looked at him. "You're quirkless right?" I said as he nodded and still looked away. "You probably hate me now huh." he said as I look at him more. "And why would I?" I said as he looked at me straight in my azure orbs. "You're quirkless, so what? That doesn't stop you from being a hero now, would it? Just ignore the things that they are saying, you have a quirk now right, then make use of it and show it that you're proud of it." I said as Midoriya looked at me and hugged me, hearing a quiet "Thank you." I looked at him and smiled. "Oh and by the way..." I said as he looked at me. "What is it Fujiki-kun?" he asked. 

**"Keep this a secret."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting to Know More**

 **Midoriya's POV:**

I was lying down on my bed, keyword was until I sat up in bed, thinking about a certain green haired boy. So many questions rushing down my brain, like how did he became a guardian or how strong or rough his training went in becoming one.

I sighed and groan until my mom went in my room to check me up. "Everything all right here?" She asked as I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah mom, its just..." I stopped as I sighed and continued. "Its just that, I met someone at U.A. today." I simply said as she walked up and sat beside me on my bed. "Well, do you have something to ask to the person?" she asked as I nod and well, about the asking thing, I have a lot of question to ask him. "Well, why don't you invite him over?" she suggested as I shake my head with a no. But, in my mind, I really wanted to ask him so bad. My mom left me with a kiss on the cheek and I thought about my situation.

I try to sleep on it, but to no avail, I just sat up and rubbed the temples of my head. Suddenly, a knock on my window was heard, as curiosity starts to take over me, I walked up to my bedroom window to look outside just to be greeted by.

"Yo!" Ryuu said as I got surprised and jumped, falling backwards. "Don't scare me like that Fujiki-kun!" I yelled as mom rushed to my room and opened it. "What happened here?" she asked with a worried tone and saw the greennette jumped inside my room. "I'm sorry about that commotion Ms. Midoriya." he said as mom sighed with relief and pulled me over to her.

"Is that the person you've met in U.A. earlier?" she asked as I nodded and she smiled. "Alrighty, I'll just leave you two alone then." she said as he left the two of us in my bed. Ryuu smiled and walked up to me. "Um... What are you doing here to be exact Fujiki-kun?" I asked as he let out a small chuckle. "Well, I'm here to answer your questions. I know you have tons to ask." he said as I looked at him quite surprised. "But... How did you know?" I asked again and sighed. "Its written on your face Midoriya." he simply said. Well, that is very true, but I can't believe he already knew about it, but this may be my only chance to ask him.

He sat on the floor and looked at me. "So, lets get started shall we?" he said with a smile on his face. I nodded and begin to take notes about the guardian in front of me. "R-Right, so, how did you became a guardian Fujiki-kun?" I asked as he looked at me. "Simple, my parents told me that they saw my potential at a very young age. After a tragic mission, my parents died on it, leaving me in the care of the elder." He said as I look at him with sympathy after hearing what happened to his parents. "I-I'm so sorry to hear about your parents." I said as he smiled a little. "Its fine Midoriya. Please continue." he said as I nodded and proceeded to ask the next one.

"Who is Uscias and the Ogma guy that he's been talking about?" I asked as he sighed and looked away. "The two of them are guardians, powerful ones to be exact. Both of them taught me about my magics and how to control them, but on that tragic day, Ogma and Uscias went completely berserk, seeking more power to destroy the elder. So, they banished the both of them and apparently made their way here." he said as I nodded in understanding.

"If they taught you how to use your magic just like Uscias, then who taught you to make your weapons appear out of nowhere?" I asked as he chuckled. "Well, their is a guy who taught me he is a great teacher and a great friend. His name was Alt, he is a skilled swordsman and a skilled warrior. He taught me how to handle weapons other than swords and how to make them appear." he said as he smiled a little, looking outside the window. Probably thinking about this Alt guy.

A couple of questions later, seemingly he answered all of them which made me in a satisfied manner, until I asked the last question.

"Is your training really that hard to do?" I asked as he went silent, thinking if he should go on. "Are you sure you wanna know my training?" he asked as I nodded eagerly to know how did he became so strong. "Well, its not that easy, and I wouldn't call it hard." he said as I look at him. "Then what do you call it?" I asked as I lean forward to hear it. "I call it hell!" he said as I looked at him with wide eyes seeing me surprised by it.

"Hell?!" I exclaimed as he nodded and sighed. "B-But how?" I asked once more and he pat my head. "It would take you years before you get strong with that training." he said as I listen to him. "The training consists of, lifting heavy stuff, dragging a huge boulder on your back and taking it to the top of a mountain, then leaving you in the wilderness for a day without food until you survive the night. That's the training routine I went through, and look at me now." he said as I thought to myself. 'I will never do anything like those.' I looked at the clock and sees its almost midnight, I yawned and Ryuu stood up.

"I'll be taking my leave, I'll see you at U.A. tomorrow okay." he said as he walks to the window. "Wait!" I yelled and he looked at me. "Yes?" he said as I sighed. "How did you get into U.A. on the first day?" I asked for the last time as he opened the window getting ready to jump. "Its simple really. I just beat All Might." and with that he jumped out of the window, leaving me sitting on top of my bed in a shocked state.

 **"He beat All Might?!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bakugou vs Fujiki**

It was another day in U.A. high and the class are listening to Present Mic teach about today's lesson.

 **Ryuu** **'s POV:**

I was listening to Present Mic, but in reality, I'm not even processing every single one of them. I took a quick look at the window and saw in the reflection was a ash blonde male, looking at my direction. I wave it off and continued to listen to the teacher in front of me.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

It was the lunch period and I decided to go to the cafeteria to eat, problem is, I don't have a table to seat into, but to my luck I saw an empty spot and quickly made my way there. As I was about to sit down, I saw a boy with evenly split white and red hair and heterochromatic eyes taking a seat on my table, I looked at him and he did the same. "Um... This is my seat." I said as he looked at me still. Silence filled around the table until he speak up. "So, we can share right?" he said as he looked calm about it, I shrugged it off and sighed. "Alright then." I sat down across him and proceeds eating my bento. Again, silence was filled around the table, I looked up a bit just to see him looking at me. "Is there something wrong with my face?" I asked as he shakes his head, seeing him blush a bit. "No, its just, you look so..." he stopped and he looked away. "Look like what?" I asked as he sighed a bit. "Nevermind." he said as I chuckled a bit. "Fujiki, Fujiki Ryuu." I said as I offered him a handshake which he accepted it. "Shoto, Todoroki Shoto." he said as he smiled a little and continued eating, not aware that a certain green haired boy is looking.

 **Midoriya's POV:**

I was sitting at another table with Ochaco and Iida until I saw Fujiki and Todoroki seating across at each other, laughing even. I was really relieve that Fujiki was here to protect the school even if there's no villains attacking, but seeing him talking to another person and having a good time, breaks my heart. Why do I even feel like this? Am I jealous? These were the thoughts I have now. Until the bell ring signalling the end of lunch period, I stood up and went to the next class.

I was in the classroom sitting on my desk, until Fujiki walked inside the room, seeing that nobody is with him at the moment, I stood up and walk towards him, but only to beat me with a blonde ash haired boy as he grabbed Fujiki by his collar. "Who are you and how did you get in U.A. on the first day?" Bakugo asked as Fujiki stayed calm a bit. "Its because-" before he could finish, All Might came rushing to the door. "-he beat me!" he yelled as the students even me was surprised that All Might is here in person. "HE WHAT?!" the class was very surprised by All Might as they begin to whisper at each other.

I saw Bakugo let go of his collar and glared at him. "I bet that was a fluke!" he exclaimed as Fujiki raised a brow at him. Fujiki Ryuu! I want you to fight me!" Bakugo said as he pointed his finger in front of him. "Sounds good to me cocky face." he said as smoke was coming out of Bakugo's fists. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAID!" he yelled as he was about to punch Fujiki, All Might grabbed his hand and looked at them. "Now now, save your energy for later young Bakugo." he said as we get confused at the sudden action by All Might. "We'll be having combat training today so get ready." All Might said as he lets go of Bakugo's hand and walked out of the room. "Oh, and your costumes are there so, you can wear them." he said as he went out completely, until the class erupted into cheers and went to the training grounds.

"Wow! You look so good Midoriya!" Ochaco said as I blushed a bit, I was wearing a green full-body unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, gloves, and red boots. I also wear a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembles All Might's haircut, and a mask with a smile on it. I look around for a bit to see if Fujiki was here, but he isn't wondering what costume he'll wear.

 _ **(Timeskip after Midoriya vs Bakugo)**_

I was standing on a monitor to watch Fujiki fight Bakugo, I was nervous because of what 'Kacchan' will do with Fujiki. 'What if he beat him to a pulp? What if he kill him? What if he break every bone in his body?' the thought of it came rushing to my brain as I wait for him, seeing in the monitor that Bakugo was in the field already. "Where's that damn coward?" he yelled as a door was slowly opening revealing Fujiki walking down the field with his costume.

 **Ryuu** **'s POV:**

I was walking towards the end of the field. "Sorry for the long wait, the costume wasn't finished so, I waited for my costume and tried it on." I said as I smile a bit, I was wearing a black trench coat, black pants, a pair of black shoes and red gloves, and a masquerade mask on my face.

"That's it? Don't make me laugh Fujiki!" Bakugo said as I sighed and looked at All Might. "Alright, for this fight..." he stopped as he looked at me again worrying a bit on the decision he's going to make. "...is an anything goes brawl." he finished as I smiled and looked at Bakugo with a smirk on his face. "Perfect! I'll show all of you weaklings that it was a fluke!" he yelled as he charged at me with full speed, swinging his right fist as I sighed and caught it with my hand. "Make this interesting for me will you." I said as I pushed him away.

Bakugo glared at me as he charged at me again throwing another punch, I did the same and our fists collided at each other, sending a shockwave all over the field. I smirk at him and he glared at me more. "Not bad." I said as he smirk back. "I could say the same for you." he said as he kicked me in the stomach, breaking away from him. I touched my stomach and throw a roundhouse kick at him. Countless of minutes and punches later, we were panting and sweating a bit, my hands were shaky at this point. "Give up already!" he yelled as I pant. "Never!" I said as he looked at me. "I'm starting to think that you're a quirkless piece of trash!" he said as I stood there in silence.

 **Midoriya's POV:**

"I'm starting to think that you're a quirkless piece of trash!" Bakugo yelled as I saw Fujiki standing there. I gasped and wanted to forget about what he said to him. I saw Bakugo smirk and quickly charged at him taking this to his advantage. As he was about to swing his fist at him, Fujiki blocked his punch and his hands started to glow.

 **Ryuu** **'s POV:**

I have to admit he is creative in pushing other people's buttons. I looked at him dead straight in his eyes, my left azure blue orb glowing as well as my fists. "Gotta admit, you are creative, but you just missed a small detail." I said as I use my other hand to punch him in his face, sending him far away from my distance. "I'm not quirkless." I said as my gloves turned into somewhat a weapon.

My gloves turned into some kind of heavy knuckled weapon which looks like a vampire in its part. I slowly walked my way to Bakugo who is trying to recover from the punch. "How the hell is that possible?!" he yelled as I keep walking. "Stay down Bakugo, I won't repeat myself." I said as he charged at me and put all of his strength on his last punch. "DIE!" he yelled as he punched me in the face, looking down at him as sighed. "I tried to warn you, but you left me no choice." I said darkly as green aura surrounded me and punched him in the face again stunning him.

I showered him with punches through the body, occasionally hitting his face at a fast pace, not even letting him guard at this part. Left and right I threw it all at him, he backed away still stunned and delivered the final blow on his face, sending him flying in the field. I pant and he lied down there seemingly not moving. I walked up to him and he looked at me, blood dripping down on his face.

"I tried to warn you." I said as he passed out and I did the same, seeing Midoriya and Todoroki running towards us. I closed my eyes and lied on the cold hard floor of the field.

 **"I think I overdid it again..."**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret is Out**

 **Ryuu's POV:**

I was lying down on a soft material, probably a bed, I moved a bit but my body won't obey, I sighed and tried to open my eyes. As I open them I was greeted by a blinding light, I flinched a bit and after a couple of adjusting later, I found myself in the Nurse's room.

I look around to see if the nurse is there or at least someone. I looked at my right to see Midoriya, resting his head on the bed. I tried to move my hand, which surprisingly moved and placed on his green puffy hair. 'Soft...' I thought as I felt him move and looked at me.

"Hey." I smiled as I look at him and he shoot his head upward. " Ryuu-san! I-I'm so sorry that I fell asleep..." he said as I let out a smile, seeing him blush a bit. "Its fine Midoriya-kun, no harm done." I said with a reassuring smile as he nodded a bit.

I tried to sit up and let's just say that it didn't go to well, I felt my body went sore and fell back down. "Ah, please don't overexert yourself Ryuu -san." Midoriya said as I nodded and noticed the door went open.

Recovery Girl walked inside and headed to my direction. "My, my, how are you doing Ryuu?" she asked as I sighed a bit. "Never been better." I simply said as she giggled a bit. "You shouldn't train so hard young man, I saw that you have scars all over your body." she said as I nodded and she firmly touched my body, feeling a little better I move around with ease.

I sat up and looked at Midoriya. "Well, you are free to go Ryuu." Recovery Girl said as she went out, leaving me and Midoriya in the room.

 **Midoriya's POV:**

I looked at Ryuu for a bit, I saw his scars on his body, which mainly caused by Kacchan. The battle they had already send chills to my spine as they trade each others blows.

 _~Flashback~_

We were quietly waiting for Ryuu to come, since he isn't the one who backs out to a challenge. After a minute of waiting, the arena door opened and we saw Ryuu with his costume.

"It looks so plain and simple, there's no way Ryuu can survive Bakugo's attacks." Eijiro said as everyone has set their eyes on Ryuu. "I agree, but with light clothing, he can easily dodge Bakugo's attacks." Iida said as some of the class agreed to him.

I sighed and focused on the fight. Kacchan rushed forward at Ryuu 's direction trying to punch him, but he just caught it with his bare hand. 'Please be okay.' I thought as I watch the fight.

A minute passed and the two of them are trading blows, each punch is stronger than before. The whole class was watching in awe, as Ryuu manage to fight Kacchan head on.

Moments later, Ryuu stood there, hands glowing and his gloves changes into a knuckled weapon. The class started to erupt in cheers, as they found out about his quirk. "He can make and change weapons!" Jiro said as they watch the fight more.

Not a moment to soon, we saw Kacchan flew far away from Ryuu 's distance, walking towards him, Kacchan poured all of his strength to his fist and punched into the greenette, but that's when we saw his blue eyes glowing as if they were intent to kill and he is surrounded with red aura, soon enough Ryuu released a barrage of punches at Kacchan punching him in the face again and flew away.

I felt that something bad will happen and decided to go to the area, shortly after I leave I didn't noticed Todoroki was following me. Making our way to the arena, we saw Kacchan and Ryuu passed out. We took them both to the Nurse's office to fix them up.

 _~End of Flashback~_

I sighed a little bit, thinking about the events happened today, as Ryuu 's getting dressed. "You alright Mido-Kun?" he asked as I tensed up and blushed. "M-Mido-kun?" I said as I looked at him confused. "Yeah, I just shorten it so it won't be a bother." he just smiled and I nodded shyly at the new found nickname he gave me, eventually fixing his things and headed out to the room.

 _~Timeskip~_

Classes was already over and I was walking towards home with Ryuu, surprisingly accepted my invitation this time. Well, more like if something ever happened to him I need to be by his side, just to help him out.

We were walking and a little while, Kacchan appeared out of nowhere. "Oi both you!" he yelled as we stopped and looked at him. "You think this is over? How you prove that you are stronger than me? Well, you're dead wrong! I'm just getting started! I'm gonna get tougher and beat your asses off!" he yelled as he stormed away.

I sighed and looked at Ryuu seemingly stared at Kacchan. "Something wrong?" I asked as he snapped out of his trance and nodded. "Yeah, I am Mido-kun." he said as he smiled and continued to walk home.

 _~Next Day~_

 **Ryuu's POV:**

We were at a table in the cafeteria, apparently it was lunch time, the bigger part is that Midoriya got elected as the class president, I just hope he can do his part. I was sitting across Todoroki, since Midoriya's table is quite crowded all the time.

I was eating my lunch until Todoroki broke the silence. "You feeling all right?" he asked as I nodded. "Yeah, why did you ask?" I asked as he chuckled and scratched his cheek. "Just looking out for a friend." he said as I chuckle a bit. "It will take more than Bakugo's punches to take me down." I smirked, but he quickly retaliated.

"But over exhaustion is your main weakness though." he said as I sighed. "You really wanna break my spirit, do you?" I said as I sweat dropped. Just then the bell went off signalling that a villain was inside the building, there was panic all around as the students went on a stampede.

"Mido-kun!" I yelled as I look for him. Just then Iida was on top of some kind of platform. "Everyone please calm down." he yelled as everyone stopped as they looked at him. "Please make your way out calmly as possible." he said as every student nodded and proceeded outside.

"Guess he got everything in control. Now, time for me to find out whats going on." I said as I made my way out in such a rush. As I was running down the hallway I saw All Might walking to my direction, I went to a complete stop and looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked as he looked at me. "A villain got inside the academy." he said as I raise a brow. "That's impossible, this building is reinforce with state of the art security system. How can that possibly be?" I questioned him, earning a shrugged and a sigh. "I don't know, but we'll get to the bottom of this." he said as I nodded and walked away, but only to stopped by him.

"Don't you have a tour on the U.S.J. today?" he asked as I nodded. "Well, you better get going then." he chuckled and I rushed off to find them. I walked to the room just to find a note posted on the door.

 **Ryuu,**

 **You are late for the tour, I'm sorry, but you have to sit this one out.**

 **Aizawa**

I laughed it off and headed outside. I looked around to see if anyone is around, can't have anyone know my secret now would we. I stretched a bit and focused my energy.

red aura surrounded me as I channel my energy to my body. I completely finished focusing and decided to run to U.S.J. luckily remembering the direction to it, and not a moment to soon, I reached U.S.J. panting as a bus arrived, noticing it was Aizawa I quickly change to my hero costume.

 **Midoriya's POV:**

I sighed as I think about Ryuu, he didn't got a chance to join the trip today. Oh well, I guess he can get to join us some other day. As the bus stopped we walked out of the bus just to see a figure.

A figure that was wearing a black trench coat, black pants and a pair of black shoes, red gloves, and a masquerade mask. "Yo!" he greeted us as we looked at him with a surprised look.

" Ryuu!" we yelled as we questioned ourselves, how did he even get here so quick? He smiled at us as Aizawa sighed and led us inside. I walked to Ryuu 's direction and whispered.

"How do you even get here?" I asked as I heard a voice in my mind. "Guardian remember." the voice said as I was shocked and realized that it was from Ryuu. 'How could I forget that.' I thought as we saw a figure who was wearing a spacesuit appeared.

 **(Skipping Thirteen's part)**

As we looked at each other, we saw a black mist forming around us. "Students back away slowly." Aizawa ordered as we back away slowly. A figure was walking out of the mist, with hands all over his body and face, kinda like a mask, and another one with some kind of dragon armor.

'Uscias...' I thought as I looked at Ryuu. "Man, and I thought All Might would be here." the man said as villains started to come out. "Well, why don't we have some fun Tomura-san." Uscias said as he smirked, looking at us.

I saw Ryuu walked forward. "Get back here Mr. Fujiki its too dangerous!" Aizawa said as he continued walking. "Is he going to get himself killed?!" Mineta said as Iida yelled once more. "(Y/N) as your class president, I order you to get back here!" he yelled as he didn't stop walking.

I saw Uscias smiled as he saw Ryuu. "Aww, looks like little Ryuu is giving up, what a shame." he said as he casts a spell, fire appeared underneath Ryuu as it turned into a pillar, incinerating him in the process. Everyone was in shock, even Aizawa couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw.

" Ryuu!" we yelled as Uscias teleported behind us. "So, you're friends with him. Such ashamed that all of you are going to die next." he said as his eyes glow and a large fireball appeared on top of him. "Goodbye!" he smirked and threw the fireball at us, not until.

A blue circle appeared in front of us, shielding from the fireball that is heading straight for us. We looked around to see Ryuu in his guardian attire. "Before you lay your traitorous hands on them." He made the circle disappear and walked in front of us.

 **"You have to go through me!"**


End file.
